Help Is On The Way
by Yesednay
Summary: On an au earth, a great evil threatens to destroy it. To defeat this evil, 3 parallel universes send their 6 greatest warriors, though all teens, outcasts, and special in their own way. Will they unite and save them all, or die trying? Full sum. in story.
1. Prolougue

Help is in the Way Prologue Wolfie: HEY! This is (obviously) a new story! It s where me (Jules Winters), Dreamheart12 (Danielle Archer), and our new friend (who goes to our school too) Hakobo (Jake Rider) have to ya know, I don t really feel like explaining cause the explanation is long and boring. So I pass the writing torch to Dreamheart.

Dreamheart: Hey peoples! Alright so here s our summary, the full one at least:

In an alternate universe Earth (the Earth you live on), a great evil threatens to destroy the nearly defenseless planet, and spread to several other nearby universes as well. It calls upon all the greatest evils from other universes (Darth Vader, Bellatrix Lestrange, Galbatorix, etc.). In order to defeat this evil, three parallel universes- The Mortal Instruments universe, the Strange Angels universe, and the Inheritance Cycle universe- send six of their greatest warriors to fight on Earth. However, all these warriors are teenagers, outcasts, and special in their own way. Will they be able to unite and save the universe, or will they perish under the Alliance of Cat?  
>Now, here is Hakobo, our newest fanfiction friend.<p>

Anonymous: He is extremely annoying, b.t.w.

Hakobo: Haha funny Soccergirl10, but yeah this is my first co-authored story that Soccergirl is not really a part of but she loves to but in. I am Jake Rider in this story, and in case you haven t noticed I m a dragon rider from the Inheritance Cycle with a beast purple dragon.

Wolfie: .you stole my word! I say things are beast. Also, I m from the universe of the Strange Angels books, and I have a totally beast power. I can control shadows. Also, don t be mean to Soccergirl.

Soccergirl: Yeah, don t be mean; I know where you go to school! Also, Hakobo has a date to the formal and he s in love!

Dreamheart: Aren t we the absolute best of friends? J Anyways, I am from the Mortal Instruments Universe, and my power is (I have a magical sketchbook and pen) that whatever I draw becomes real, but only for how long I want it there or eventually it disappears on its own.

So that s our full summary/ introduction. The first real chapter will be out very shortly.

Disclaimer: We do not own BAD GUYS Darth Vader ( Star Wars saga), Omega (James Patterson s Maximum Ride), The Twins ( The Matrix ), Galbatorix/Shruikan (The Inheritance Cycle), Valentine (Cassandra Clare s Mortal Instruments Series), Joker ( The Dark Knight ), Sergei ( Lili St. Crow. s Strange Angels series), Red Queen Iracibeth ( Alice in Wonderland , 2010), Smaug (J.R.R. Tolkien s The Hobbit), Red Skull ( Captain America ), Rumplestiltskin ( Once Upon a Time television series), Bellatrix Lestrange ( J.K. Rowling s Harry Potter), The Silver Surfer ( Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer ), Capricorn (Cornelia Funke s Inkheart), Sebastian Shaw ( X-Men: First Class ), Jane (Stephenie Meyer s Twilight Saga), Lex Luther ( Superman [with Christopher Reeves]), The Shadow Blot ( Epic Mickey the video game), or The Green Goblin ( Spider Man ). We also do not own GOOD GUYS Graves ( Lili St. Crow. s Strange Angels series) or Jace Wayland (Cassandra Clare s Mortal Instruments Series).

Claimer: Wolfie-chanLovesSilently owns Jules Winters, Dreamheart12 owns Danielle Archer, and Hakobo owns Jake Rider/Yesednay. Also, all three of us own the idea for this story.


	2. begginings: Jake Rider

Beginnings: Jacob Rider

It was a pretty normal day for in Alagaesia for Jacob and his dragon Yesednay. He studied the ancient language and how to use magic with Eragon while she practiced using the wind for her while flying and breathing fire for long periods of time with Saphira. Then like usual after a sparring session, which Eragon always wins, he would go sit on the stump in the middle of the forest. His only instructions were to reach out with his mind, like he would to talk with Yesednay, and listen until he heard nothing. He could feel the ant's motivation to feed their queen, and yet at the same time listen to a worm think about eating dirt. He would sit there for an hour every day and then come back to answer questions about what Yesednay learned, while she was asked about his lessons. This was just to be sure that they were still in contact with one another mentally during their lessons.

Then they would be joined for dinner by the 9 elves that left their safe hold in Du Weldenvarden to help with raising the wild dragons and young riders. Right when he had swallowed his last bite and Yesednay finished licking her fangs Eragon handed him an envelope. He would normally get messages from his parents back in his hometown Teirm, but this one seemed different as if some one with great skill and agility sealed the envelope because there were many intricate designs that he probably couldn't create in a fairth.

"Do you want me to read this now or tonight?" he asked his mentor.

" Whenever you wish but tell me what it says because it's from the elves"

"That I will Eragon-elda."

"Then I shall see you at dawn to practice fighting while flying."

"Goodnight master."

Oo0oO

Back in their shared bedroom Jacob broke the seal on the message from the elves then read it to Yesednay with his mind.

_Dear Jacob Rider,_

_ Once you have finished your training in the ways of the dragon riders you are to fly to Ellesmera immediately to receive an important top-secret message that only I and a few of my people know about. Once you accept Eragon and Saphira will be notified but you must tell them that this is a matter of great emergency and that your studies must be hastened. They will tell you about certain precautions you must make when entering Ellesmera and how you are to greet the elves. Bring with you only the essentials and possibly some scrolls of the ancient language in your pack. I hope to meet you in the near future and please give the extra note that was in the envelope to your teacher._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arya Queen of the Elves and Dragon Rider_

_What do you think our mission is?_ Yesednay asked him.

"I don't know but whatever it is we need to tell Eragon as soon as we wake up and give him this note from Queen Arya. What do you think it says?"

_I don't know and I don't care particularly and it's their business not ours. Now it's time to go to sleep we are going to need plenty of energy tomorrow if we are to hasten our training. _She replied

"Your right we need to sleep." And so like every night since Rhunon made his purple sword, dyed by Yesednay's scales, both of them emptied all of their energy into the diamond embedded in his sword until they were so tired that they fell asleep.

Oo0oO

When the sun rose in the east shining through the window of their room Jacob got up and stretched while Yesednay yawned and sprawled out like a cat waking from its midday nap. They then head out for Eragon and Saphira's lodge to tell them the news.

"So it looks like your practicing is over and you need to learn as much as you can until you have learned all that I will teach you." Said Eragon. "You and Yesednay fly over to the fields, Saphira and I will join you shortly after I consult with her on what we should do."

So he climbed up onto Yesednay and they flew towards the fields where when their mentors arrived they began their faster paced lessons.

Oo0oO

About a month later while Jacob was sitting on the stump he was listening to everything around him and then suddenly all was silent for he was listening to the plants that have no thoughts.

Like he was instructed he reported back to Eragon stating in the ancient language "I have listened to everything around me until I heard nothing."

"Very good, I have now taught you everything that you need to know and you may leave for Ellesmera when you wish. But first I have a gift for you," he then handed Jacob a small box. " Inside is a necklace with the smallest of diamonds on it. Inside the diamond is a pool of energy 10 times larger than I have ever seen. The many Eldunari we were able to save from Galbatorix provided the energy for the gem. I warn you though not to use all of the energy up with little spells but to use it only when it is truly needed for something important. At that I bid good-bye and good luck. To you Yesednay I bid good weather for your flight to Ellesmera and remember you cannot fly into the city you must walk through the gate or else you will plummet to the ground. Good-bye my students and my friends."

"Good-bye Eragon-elda and thank you for your most generous gift." Then he saddled up on Yesednay and they left.

Oo0oO

Yesednay flew straight towards Ellesmera for a whole day straight but by then they needed to rest so they landed in a clearing along Lake Eldor to set up camp. They really had no supplies so Jacob found some dead wood around the clearing, which was lit by Yesednay for warmth. While his dragon rested Jacob sat and read through his scroll of the ancient language. But what interested him the most was the last word on the list. It had no definition like how Brisinger means fire but it did come with a warning, which he remembers with great detail.

Eragon had specifically told him, "Don't use this spell." But of course that wanted to make him use it all the more but for some reason he couldn't read it. Every time he thought he had gotten it, it would jumble up again. He focused on it until he was so frustrated that he threw the scroll at his pack and went to sleep.

Oo0oO

The next morning he got up and ate while Yesednay went out hunting. She was back within 20 minutes well nourished and ready to fly straight on towards Ellesmera. So they left.

The flight was well as Eragon wished them except over Du Weldenvarden because Yesednay started getting tired but there was nowhere to land. Luckily the wind blew up from behind them and she was able to glide all the way to Ellesmera. As they were instructed the entered through the gate to find that it was no different inside Ellesmera than it was outside. Then suddenly the two of them, Yesednay first, began to notice that the trees were actually houses. Then one by one the elves started to appear. They looked like the elves under Blodhgarm but some of them looked different. For instance one of them had gills, another walked on four paw-like hands, and two of them had giant dragon tattoos. They were greeted by all the elves in sight and they all admired Yesednay's purple scales, which of course made her very happy. They were immediately escorted to the grand hall that was made out of interwoven cherry blossoms that from the looks of it were always in bloom.

The hall was extraordinary, there were at least one hundred elves sitting along the sides of the chamber watching their every move. They were all sitting on chairs that appeared to be part of the wall but the most extravagant thing of all was the throne at the end of the hall where sat Queen Arya. Next to her sat tall and proud her green dragon Firnen who was both smaller than Saphira yet larger than Yesednay.

"Greeting's Arya queen of the elves, dragon rider, and shadeslayer. I have received your message about my top secret mission and have completed my studies in becoming a dragon rider worthy of such a mission." He addressed the queen.

"Your mission, if you shall accept it, is to help save the universe from destroying itself." She stated, "you are to go through a portal discovered by my people only a year ago to stop the invasion of evil on a planet called Earth in a universe parallel to ours. There you will be given your instructions and a team that you are to consider your equals as Eragon's cousin Roran has in the battles leading up to the fall of the Empire."

"If I may ask, how do you know of this planet's troubles?"

"Ever since we discovered the portal we have been receiving messages of great terror. They believe that the evil will destroy their universe and along with it a few others. We have agreed to send a rider along with his or her dragon to this universe to help them. Since we don't know when the universe is likely to be destroyed we decided upon you for you are the only available rider at the time. But now without any further ado the portal."

It was a giant swirling spectrum of all the colors I have ever seen and many I have not seen. It was only there for a few seconds until it disappeared abruptly with a flash of light. Arya explained to him that the portal took a lot of energy to open and so it could only be there for a few seconds.

"Now you must decide, do you accept this mission?"

"I accept your majesty." _As do I_. Snorted Yesednay.

"Good now there is a gift I have for you." To Jacob all it looked like was an ordinary belt but knowing these elves he knew that there must be something special about it. "This is the Belt of Belothe the Wise also known as the Belt of Twelve Stars. Hidden inside the belt are twelve gems each one with the ability to hold enough energy for two thousand spells. I want you to take it with you through the portal as well as this scroll of the lost words of the ancient language. Study it well and hard every night so that you will be able to face a larger spectrum of problems with magic. Now you must decide one last thing, when do you wish to leave?"

"Immediately if that is possible."

"As you wish. Open the portal as wide as you can and hold it for at least thirty seconds when I say so. Goodbye rider and may fortune favor you and may the winds of this Earth be of good use to you Yesednay. Open the portal now."

"Thank you for your gifts it has been a pleasure to be in the elves' capital." They then together as rider and dragon walked through the portal courageously and not knowing what to expect.


	3. begginings: Danielle Archer

Beginnings: Danielle Archer Danielle, behind you! Rae called, hurling her seperah blade inches from Danielle s head and sinking it into the ravener s dark head. Sticky liquid began to flow from its wound, staining the polished wooden floors black as it disappeared.  
>Thanks, she nodded, returning her attention to her sketchbook. She grasped the think black pen tightly, making long swooping marks with her hand as she completed the sketch. Satisfied, she lifted the pen from the paper, and immediately a beautiful brown bow and arrow appeared in front of her. Quickly, she slid the book in her leather satchel and grabbed the bow and arrow. By now, the second ravener had recovered from the blow from the wood beam, and was furiously approaching the two girls, snaking its alligator-like body across the dusty floor. Rae was closest to it, and it reared up on its back legs before springing towards the younger girl s heart. Danielle drew back the bow, and deftly sunk the arrow into the ravener s neck. It howled angrily as the arrow pierced its neck, but still continued to swing its massive scorpion tail in its signature death move.<br>However, the arrow managed to slow it down; just enough for Rae to roll out of the demons reach and reclaim her blade. The ravener screeched in frustration as its tail slashed through empty air. However, its scream was cut short as another arrow stuck into its stomach, opening a long cut that gushed black liquid until the ravener disappeared from sight.  
>Take that ugly! Rae cried gleefully, her frizzy light brown hair bouncing. She slid Samandiriel back into its sheath.<br>Danielle couldn t help but roll her eyes. All new shadowhunters were like Rae; cocky and excited for every kill. Almost the polar opposite of her brother Xander, who had been all business from the beginning. Still she congratulated her warmly.  
>Good job Rae, Danielle smiled, watching as her bow and arrow dissipated into a flurry of small white sparks. Rae put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin smugly. Would you expect anything less from Xander Clearfoot s sister? She smiled again, but stopped abruptly. Rae where is Xander? I haven t seen him today, and he s usually the one leading these fights. Rae paused for a moment as if trying to remember, and then looked up. Oh, he s on a date with Madeline at the roller rink tonight, then they re gonna grab pizza at Pizza Hut right afterwards. I could go for some pizza, wanna grab some? I ll buy. Thanks but I m good, I have some left over noodle soup at home. So good. Why don t you stop by? There s plenty of noodles to go around. And if you re really not in the mood for noodles I think there s some cold pizza in the fridge. Rae offered temptingly.<br>Danielle considered for a moment, but before she could answer her stomach produced a deep, low rumble. Hah well I guess that s that I ll stop by. The two girls shared a quick laugh, and then casually strolled out of the abandoned bowling alley towards the apartment Rae and Xander shared.  
>Oo0oO Danielle lounged on the white sofa, admiring the only slightly obscured view of the bay. I swear ray, you and Xander have the best view in all of So. Cal. I ll admit I m jealous. Rae laughed, walking over from the kitchen carrying a bowl of hot soup. Gingerly, she took the seat opposite Danielle, and began carefully sipping the broth. Ah, nothing like warm soup. You re bowl s on the counter if you still want it. Danielle rose from her seat, crossing the apartment s short walk to the kitchen and retrieved her bowl. It was filled to the top with golden liquid, the surface broken only by the occasional baby carrot or meat chunk. She carefully picked up the bowl by its rim, and went to rejoin Rae on the sofa. As they ate their soup, they spoke small talk: about recent demon appearances, life, and Xander s new girlfriend (which had surprised them both considering Xander s intolerance for mundanes). They spoke until the sun set below the horizon, and their soup bowls were long since finished.<br>Well, I guess I should be headed home. It s already late and I could really go for a shower. Danielle said, scratching a bit dried blood off her forearm.  
>Really? Can t you stay? Rae pleaded, clasping her hands together.<br>Maybe another time. Sorry. Thanks for letting me stay over again. It s no problem, like I always tell you. Anyways, see you tomorrow. Oh and if you pass Xander on your way out be sure to tell him I ate thee rest of his soup. Oo0oO The bus pulled to a gradual stop in front of the waiting place, idling just long enough for one passenger to get off before speeding away towards its next stop. Danielle snorted; the driver for Bus Route B was always a bitch, especially on Mondays. Regardless, she calmly strolled down the sidewalk, eyes alert for demons, downworlders, or muggers. Tonight the familiar walk home was empty of anything but the occasional car, and Danielle made it home without any disturbance.  
>Immediately she stripped off her jacket and jeans, gratefully stepping into a long, warm shower. After about 10 minutes she turned the water off, hoping Mr. Jones wouldn t mind her using up all the hot water. Slowly, she brushed her wet hair free of tangles, wrapping herself in her white robe and heading to the kitchen for a late snack.<br>As she entered the kitchen, however, she noticed a small, bundled scroll sitting simply in the center of her dining room table. Danielle, frowned, she had been sure the note hadn t been there when she came home. Suddenly cautious, she approached the table and untied the note, letting it unroll on the table as she read it.  
>Dear Danielle Archer,<br>The Council of the Clave requests your immediate presence in Idris for a most pressing emergency. For matters of secrecy, the details of the emergency will be given to you in strictly person by some of the Clave s highest members. Since you are a more special case among those who fight demons, you will be escorted into Idris by a senior shadowhunter Mr. Lucas Wells. You are to meet him at your local portal at the home of the warlock Mr. Darrius Night at 6:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. Bring only that which is absolutely essential to you. We apologize for such terse instructions, but it is essential of your full cooperation, and that you tell no one of this summons. Sincerely,  
>The Clave Danielle put down the letter, thoroughly anxious and surprised. Many years ago, she had made an agreement with the Clave to work with shadowhunters in their fight against demons, and follow the Clave s laws if in turn the Clave gave her the sight left her alone. So a surprise letter from the Clave was the last thing she wanted. Taking a deep breath, Danielle walked away from the table and went to bed. She had a long day ahead of her.<br>Oo0oO Danielle sat erect in the small waiting room, twirling strands of her long brown hair. She had only seen Idris and the Clave once before, many years ago when she was much younger. Unsurprisingly, neither the city nor the prospect of seeing the Clave was less daunting the second time, possibly even more daunting now as she waited. Everything since she had awoken that morning had flashed by in a blur; from the journey to Darrius s home to her arrival into the City of Glass. She had been anxious to discover the details behind her summons, only to discover that she must wait for the arrival of another shadowhunter before addressing the council.  
>She was still fidgeting when the heavy door opened and a young male shadowhunter strolled into the room. He looked about Danielle s age, possibly a bit older, with long golden hair that fell just above his eyebrows and his deep golden eyes. He was dressed casually in a plain black shirt and jeans, and on his back he carried a simple backpack. He paused slightly when he saw her. You re Danielle? Yes and you re? Jace, just Jace. Jace looked closely at her. You re not a shadowhunter, but you can obviously see me. Who or what are you? Danielle answered honestly, having just enough time to explain her power and deal with the clave before the door opened and the reopening of the door by the shadowhunter who had brought her to Idris peered in. Jace Wayland, Danielle Archer, the council will see you now. Oo0oO The two teenagers stood before the Clave, both awkwardly waiting in front of the large congregation of esteemed and honored shadowhunters. The hall that they now stood in was grand in both design and size, with a red velvet carpet lining the floor and massive ceiling-to-floor windows that looked out over all of Idris. Perhaps the grandest part of the hall, though, was the enormous raised podium behind which the council members sat, each of them carefully observing the two. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, an elder male near the center of the semicircle spoke.<br>Danielle Archer and Jace Wayland, you have been summoned from your home cities for an incredibly pressing emergency. I assure you, your long travels have not been wasted. He paused and took a slow breath. We have recently discovered a portal, not the ones that you re used to, but an interdimensional portal that is linked to a universe parallel to ours. We are unaware of the cause of the portal s initial opening, but ever since then we have been receiving distress messages from it. Through the portal there is an alternate Earth, and that Earth is being plagued with an evil that they believe will soon consume their universe. If assistance is not given, their universe will perish. Why does it matter if they perish? Jace asked, crossing his arms across his chest, if they can t defend themselves when evil comes, then it deserves to be destroyed. A different council member, a slender woman with long blonde hair, shook her head. You do not understand. Once the evil has consumed their universe, we believe it will spread to several parallel universes, including ours. If we do not defeat it there then it will grow in power, and when it comes to our universe we may not be able to stop it. Jace lowered his eyes to the ground.  
>But why are you telling all this to us? Shouldn t you be rounding up a bunch of shadowhunters to go and defeat it? Danielle asked.<br>There was a silence from the members of the clave, and Danielle saw some of them nervously exchange glances. A third council member, a tall thin man, stood up. The portal is incredibly fragile, and takes massive amounts of energy to open, so we only have one shot at sending help through, and even then we aren t entirely sure. We received information that other universes are also sending their best help- So what you mean is, you guys have no idea how long the portal will stay open, and just in case you want to send shadowhunters you can afford to lose. Is that it? Jace demanded, anger coating his words.  
>His words were met again with silence, before the first member spoke again. I will not lie and say you are wrong, Jace Wayland, but you two are also our two best. Jace Wayland, you have killed more demons than almost any other shadowhunter. You are brave, strong, and skillful. Danielle Archer, I am aware of the deal the Clave made with you in return for your assistance. But the Clave needs your ability of bringing drawings to life to stop the rising evil. Besides that, you are among the greatest demon-fighters we have seen. The man took another breath. I will not force either of you to go through with this mission, but I will insist highly that you do, and promise that the reward for successfully completing this mission will be great. He looked back and forth between Danielle and Jace, his eyes expectant.<br>I m in, Danielle declared, stepping forward We have to save both our universes at any cost. Murmurs of approval swept through the council, and then all eyes turned to Jace. He hesitated, and then locked eyes with Danielle. She could see the confliction on his face, choosing between staying and upsetting the Clave or leaving and risk never returning. I m in. he said, stepping forward to stand beside Danielle.  
>The elder council member nodded, Thank you Danielle and Jace. From now on you two will fight side by side as partners, and treat each other as equal warriors from our universe. When you reach the other Earth you will meet a team of others who you must also fight beside as you re equals. The Clave wishes you the best of luck, and may the angel bless your path.<br>With that, a scrawny shadowhunter off to the side of the podium opened a round swirling portal of every color Danielle had seen and some never seen before. After exchanging a quick glance, Danielle and Jace stepped through the portal and into the unknown beyond.

Dreamheart12: So there s my chapter! Thanks so much to all the readers and please don t forget to comment and review! 


	4. begginings: Jules Winters

It's DONE!  
>Help is on the Way Beginnings: Jules Winters<p>Wolfie: So my chapter is last because I finished mine last. I am Jules Archer. The power is that I can control any shadow and manipulate it to do my bidding. And I can make shadows 3D. So yeah, I m totally beast! And if you haven t read Strange Angels, the Schola is where the djamphir (male vampires) loupe-garou (werewulfen that don t turn furry, they just are totally beast and have fangs and stuff) and werewulfen live. And me. And Dru and Lexis, who are svetocha (female vampires very rare). Here s my chappie!<p>

Oo0oO

Step it up, Jules. You need to work harder than that if you want to be sent out to fight. Alec taunted. Alec was a tall, thin, lanky boy made of angles and edges. Bony, awkward, and an amazing fighter, he was one of Jules s best (and only) friends. With a mop of black hair on his head and playful green eyes, he looked like a giant, friendly, handsome child. But he could be vicious when he wanted to be. And he was right now.

Can t we be done, Alec? It s already four o clock, and Lexis will have our heads if we re late again. I still need to get ready. Jules said, glancing at the clock. Lexis was Alec s (slightly) younger sister, and Jules s only other friend.

Fine. Go get ready. Alec said, running his fingers through his already messy hair and grabbing his stuff. Glancing around the training dojo of the Schola Prima, he turned back to Jules. Meet at Lexi s room at 5, right.

Right. Jules said, grabbing her stuff and walking down the bland halls of the schola. The halls were all the same; plain, with taupe walls and concrete floors. She was so glad she d been allowed to paint her room. When she arrived at said room, she threw all her stuff down and strode over to the shower, blasting it on hot.

Once out of her shower, she grabbed her favorite outfit, not caring that Lexis would get mad. While Lexis was a total girlie-girl, Jules was not. She wore a light pink tank top underneath a black leather jacket, distressed dark wash skinny jeans, and her black and pink floral combat boots, with her black cat eye glasses sitting on her nose, framing her dark brown eyes. She pulled her long, wavy brown hair into a braid, tying the end with a sparkly pink hair tie that Lexis gave her (in an attempt to make her more girly). Grabbing her grey fedora with its black band, she strode out the door, making her way to Lexis s room.

While her room was painted light turquoise blue, and covered with band posters, sayings (which she d written on the walls with charcoal), and photographs, Lexis s room was bubble-gum pink. The whole room was covered in various shades of pink; from the hot pink fuzzy throw pillows to the pale pink lampshade. And sitting on the (pink floral) bedspread, was Lexis herself. As soon as she saw Jules, she jumped up. JULES! What do you think? She twirled, letting Jules see all angles of her outfit. She was wearing light wash skinny jeans, black high heels with pink and green studs, and a pale pink top with off the shoulder sleeves and an intricate black and green swirly design. Lexis s short hair had been styled so that, since it only came to her chin, it flared outwards.

I like it. And Jules did. The whole outfit set of Lexis s short black hair nicely, and the green on her shirt made her green eyes shine.

Awesome! Alec s just using my bathroom, then we ll be ready to go to dinner! Lexis was (as always) ber enthusiastic.

When Alec came out, the three of them went down into the dining hall. The dining hall was large, with tables set up like in a school cafeteria. There were smaller tables as well, lining the walls of the room. On one side, there was a buffet style setup, with more food than seemed possible to eat. But, by the end of the night, all the food would be eaten. The werewulfen and djamphir eat a lot of normal food, as well as (in the djamphir s case) blood.

After getting their food, Alec, Lexis, and Jules snagged a small table, digging in to their dinner. They fell into an easy conversation. Only Alec noticed when the other svetocha, Dru, and her friend Christophe walked up.

Alton, Ezra, Bruce, and Hiro want to talk to you. Dru said to Jules, her voice flat.

Why? Jules askled, not bothering to look up.

I don t know. But they said it s urgent, and you need to go now. Dru said impatiently. She didn t like Jules, and didn t believe Jules should be here. Jules wasn t a djamphir, werewulfen, loupe-garou, or svetocha. Who cares if she can control shadows?

Fine. I ll see you guys tomorrow. The last part was directed at Alec and Lexi as Jules got up and grabbed her hat. Let s go, Dru.

They walked through the hallways in a stifling silence which none of them could break. Finally, they arrived at a tall set of double doors. Dru opened them and motioned for Jules to enter. Jules entered, and Dru immediately shut the door behind her. The first thing Jules noticed was the fact that she was not in the council chamber room. Instead, she was in a small waiting room, with a door opposite to the one she d just come through. The only other person in the room was a tall, lanky Asian boy. About her age, he was dressed like a goth, the has a round, babyish face. The whole ensemble was cute.

You re Graves, right? Jules asked. She was pretty sure she d seen him before, hanging out with Dru.

Yeah. You re Jules? He asked.

Yeah.

You re not a svetocha, yet you re at the Schola Prima. Why? Graves asked curiously.

I can control shadows. Any sort of shadows. Jules said. She then went to explain how she got here. She d just finished explaining when the other door open, to reveal the council room. There were 4 djamphir inside. Bruce, Ezra, Alton, and Hiro.

What do you need? Graves asked.

There is a planet, an alternate universe, which a portal has been opened to. The people of the planet are going to perish from a great and deadly evil unless we help. We have received word that two other planets are sending help as well. We need you to go through.

Graves frowned. If it s such a great and deadly evil, why aren t you sending more experienced fighters? Why are we even getting involved in another planets business?

The planet has no defenses. If the evil obtains that planet, we fear it will spread. And we cannot send that many people because the portal is extremely unstable.

Extremely unstable ..so, what you re saying is, we re disposable. You don t want to lose someone like Christophe. Graves said sharply. Does Dru know?

Miss Anderson has been informed. And you are both great fighters. Miss Winters, you re special ability will prove useful on this Earth.

..I m in. We should save this poor, defenseless planet. Can you say goodbye to Alec and Lexis Brightwater for me, if I don t come back? Jules asked.

Yes.

I ll go. Graves said. Tell Dru tell her to forget about me. She has Christophe now.

Alright. If you would follow me.. Hiro led them into another room, to the portal. They both plunged forward, having no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Oo0oO

Wolfie: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Where heroes meet

Help is on the Way Where Heroes Meet

Wolfie: Idk if we are doing author notes, but here s where we all meet!

Dreamheart: Yup. Jules and Danielle and Jacob and their partners finally meet, but of course, there are always complications. :)

Hakobo: Yeah like a giant dragon coming out and scaring every one.

Wolfie: Sorry for taking so long, but Hakobo keeps getting it AND NOT EMAILING IT BACK FOR LIKE A WEEK ..

Oo0oO

It was a normal, peaceful day in the Montana countryside. A soft wind, no clouds .peaceful. Then suddenly, several feet above a glade, a swirling vortex appeared. Out of the vortex first fell a golden haired boy. Then another, Asian boy, then two girls, then another, red-head boy, then, suddenly, a dragon. Unlike all the people (who fell), the dragon managed to keep herself up in the air, landing some distance from the people.

"Ow...What? Get off me!" The golden-haired boy demanded, from his uncomfortable position under the Asian boy.

What the hell .who are you? The Asian boy, Graves, asked, attempting to detangle himself from the golden haired boy, Jace.

Danielle, who landed next to the pair, stood up and brushed off her black jeans, her eye catching on the red-haired boy who had also just stood up. "...why are you wearing a tunic...and chain mail?"

Graves, who had finished detangling himself from Jace and had stood up, looked over at the red haired boy. Upon seeing the cloth tunic and chain mail, he burst out laughing. Chain mail? We re not in medieval times, dude.

Graves. Jules said reproachfully, attempting to hide her laughter. Don t make fun of the poor, unfortunate, obviously mentally deranged person. He can t help it that he s not all there. She trailed off, staring at the poor kid. I m Jules, by the way. You are? She asked, as if she hadn t just called him mentally deranged.

"My name is Jake, Jake Rider. And this is my dragon Yesednay." he replied as a giant, majestic, purple dragon landed near them and scaring all but Jake to death.

Everyone screamed. Jules was the first to react. She (after screaming) used her special powers to get Yesednay s shadow to stop obeying Yesednay and obey her instead. Had Jules been thinking about it, she would have been impressed. As it was, everyone else was impressed for her. She pulled the shadow off the ground and had it lunge at Yesednay, who was not expecting her shadow to attack her.

The dragon freaked out, trying to claw at her shadow to no avail. Instead she blew fire, scorching the ground and returning her shadow to its normal position. Then, just as Yesednay was about to lunge at Jules for a counterstrike, Danielle jumped between the two, thrusting her hands out to stop them.

"Stop!" she cried quickly, the dragon and girl skidding to a halt as they reached a hand. "We shouldn't be fighting."

What the hell is that? Graves asked, motioning or the beast.

It s a dragon, but dragon s don t exist. Jules said, backing away from Danielle and glaring at her.

I thought Christophe said you had a hard time controlling shadows that aren t yours. Graves said, raising an eyebrow.

I can control animal s shadows easier. Jules said disdainfully.

"Animal! Excuse me but she's more intelligent than you all think, in fact she's most likely smarter than you." Jake said pointing at Jules.

That is enough Jake we must befriend these people they are obviously heroes from other universes here to save this one. Yesednay said to her rider. Then to all,What he says is true I can speak and I may look ferocious but we are here to help this dying universe from the threat of evil. Then only to Jules, Don t do that again I prefer that my shadow be under my control.

Jules laughed. okay a talking dragon I think I can accept that Turning to Jake I like her.. motioned towards Yesednay But you what the hell? Where do you get off insulting my intellect, you moronic, simpleminded, witless cretin!

Jules.. Graves said warningly.

"Would you all just shut up and listen!" Jace yelled, frustration raging in his eyes. Everyone silenced, at least momentarily, and turned towards the golden-haired boy. "The dragon is right, we're all here for the same reason, to save this universe from the evil threat; which will be easier if we get along."

"Jace is right," Danielle agreed, sighing and throwing threatening glances between Jake and Jules.

He s right. We re here for a purpose, and we need to stop bickering amongst ourselves. Okay? Graves said, threateningly looming over everyone at his height of over 6 feet.

...fine. But really? A tunic? Nobody s gonna take you seriously in a tunic, kid. We need to get you normal clothes. And I m just gonna assume you don t have cash. Jules said, looking at Jake skeptically.

"I agree as well, with him that is because if you were to walk through Teirm in those clothes you would be the laughing stalk of the city. Although considering I'm no longer in Aglaesia it would probably be best for me to fit in and also we will need to hide Yesednay." then to Jules, "I do have what you call cash but where I come from we call it gold." Jake said as he pulled out a small pouch from a pocket in Yesednay's saddle bag.

Graves raised an eyebrow. We re teenagers. With gold, people are gonna assume we re thieves. Hell, if I hadn t just seen your dragon, I d think you stole it. Teens don t have gold. We have, He reached in his pocket, pulling out some paper money, cash. And change. Not gold. You try and get cash for that, someone will call the cops.

I think I might be able to help with the dragon," Jace began, stepping forward. "See, I can draw runes on myself that give me special abilities, like strength or bravery. There's also one for invisibility to mortals. Runes are supposed to work for shadowhunters but...dragons might work too."

Danielle turned towards Jace, fear in her expression. Runes only worked on shadowhunters, anyone else who received one turned into...

"Wait a second," Jake said seeing Danielle's expression, "What could happen if the rune doesn't work on Yesednay?"

Who cares? Not to be a bitch or anything, but really? If it works, then wonderful. If not, you re screwed, which works to. Jules said scornfully.

Jules, be nice. Jake, if you apologize for insulting her, she won t be a bitch. And you, Graves turned towards Danielle, what will happen if he uses the spell?

Danielle paused. "...Well runes are a shadowhunter's tool to make them stronger and better. While it's not meant to be a direct weapon, marking a human with a rune can turn them into a forsaken, a sort of mindless zombie. I don't know of any downworlder or other sort if creature being marked...but I assumed the result is the same."

"Yeah, I have a much better and safer idea," Jake said to Danielle and Jace ignoring Jules at this point, "With my powers that I was given when I became a rider I can turn Yesednay invisible."

Now that we ve come to a compromise. Jules said icily, Can we actually get introduced? I mean, I know she s Yesednay, and it s Jake, Jules said, nodding to Yesednay and waving at Jake, But what s you names? She motioned towards Danielle and Jace. I m Jules, by the way, and as you ve seen, I can control shadows. This, She motioned to Graves, is Graves, and he s a loupe-garou.

"He's Jace Wayland, a shadowhunter," she motioned to Jace. "And I'm Danielle Archer, and I have the power that whatever I draw become real."

The things you draw become real? Jules asked. I mean, it sounds cool in theory, but what if you re in the middle of a great battle? You can t exactly just stop and draw something.

Danielle crossed her arms. "It only takes a few seconds to get the basic sketch down, so it's not all that inconvenient. Also I forgot to ask, what's a loupe-garou?"

"It's a werewulf, without the fur. I have all the powers of the werewulfen, but I'm more advanced and don't actually have to be furry to be special." Graves said with a smile.

Yesednay only to Jake, Okay now greet them properly and you really should apologize to the one who took control of my shadow. If we are to work together i think it would be best that were all friends especially one with such powers. In reply, I guess you re right.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." then to Jules, "And I am sorry for insulting you before it was out of anger for you attacking my friend. "Now to consult the matter at hand," he stopped for a moment noticing a drop of water on his head and decided to say something else, "getting out of this rain."

Jules nodded. Yeah, lets. And anyway, it s fine I understand you saying that. We probably made bad first impressions on each other. She shrugged. It s fine. No worries. We gotta be able to trust each other if we re gonna fight together, right? And yeah, we should get out of the rain we should go to the mall. Cause I wasn t kidding when I said nobody will take you seriously in a tunic and chain mail. You definitely need new clothes.

"Agreed," Danielle added, closely observing Jake's attire. "Now all we have to do is find a mall."


	6. Chapter 6

sorry everyone that i have not updated my stories in a long time my computer broke but we recently got a new computer so i might be able to start updating again soon


End file.
